


Art - Satellites and Space Ships

by jazzy2may



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: A Fun AU so I decided to do a fun cover or two as appreciation. I really adored this cute fic.MIB Sam Wilson. Alien Steve Rogers. Abductee Bucky Barnes. How could I resist? I am an old fan of X-Files and M.I.B, so I had to read it and I fell in love. Just adorable!





	1. 1 of 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twenty1Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty1Problems/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Satellites and Space Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012006) by [Twenty1Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty1Problems/pseuds/Twenty1Problems). 



"Sam..," he whined, letting his forehead fall onto the cool table top in defeat.

"You can't keep him, Steve. He's a person."

\- Satellites and Space Ships

by Twenty1Problems

 

Fun and Cheesey Cover 1

 


	2. 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and UFO

A little plain but sparkly

 


	3. 3of3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky UFO Aliens

Bucky Barnes returned to Earth, Steve wants to keep him 4eva! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to add this to my art posts. Most of my art and some notes can be found in a couple of locations:
> 
> Location 1: LiveJournal  
> https://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/57573.html
> 
> Location 2: Deviant Art  
> https://www.deviantart.com/jazzy2may


End file.
